


Collared and Marked

by sharadaskye



Series: Team Rocket's Leader [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: (To a certain extent), Bascially me writing stories about art I got commissioned, Brainwashing, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, I'm trying to tag this with everything so I don't offend people, M/M, Multi, Pokephilia, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharadaskye/pseuds/sharadaskye
Summary: Sharada gets in way over his head with Giovanni and ends up living his wildest fantasies.





	1. Silph Co

While on one hand, Sharada enjoyed battling Pokemon, albeit a bit too much at times, the other hand held his listless motivations. He mainly took care of the gym with Erika’s guidance, striving to succeed her one day. Despite being an exclusively female gym historically, there were limited trainers to choose from for the successor once Erika was ready to retire. Living in Celadon City had it’s ups and downs, Sharada loved the gym and the local university where he worked, there were rumors of Team Rocket owning and running the local casino for their nefarious purposes, but he never directly encountered the group. 

He figured that was a good thing, he didn’t have grand ideas of dissolving Team Rocket when the police and local gym leaders tried and failed. Knowing that whoever crossed paths with even a grunt ended up with severe injuries and stolen Pokemon, Sharada avoided the seedy parts of Celadon whenever he could. Thankfully, the casino was greatly removed from his normal routes, as the gym was a couple miles from his apartment, and he passed the university along the way. 

When the mathematics department decided to venture into Saffron City to visit the bustling shopping districts, the idea seemed a bit unusual as they had their own department store within their city. Sharada sighed and went along with it, as the newest member of the team, he didn’t want to alienate himself from the other professors. His love of Pokemon battling already marked him as an outlier, as most of the professors at the university only used Pokemon as teaching aids or as pets. It would be nice to visit the neighboring town for a change instead of spending his weekend training his team and discussing the weather with Erika.

\-------

Since it was a leisure trip into Saffron City, Sharada left his Pokemon at home, letting them have the run of his apartment while he was gone. His neighbors didn’t mind as his grass Pokemon were generally calm and relaxed, so they remained quiet and rarely made any noise. He found himself enjoying the trip, despite often being left behind by the group in stores as they continued along their way to the next shop. 

‘Fuck it’ he thought when he was wandering alone again for the third time, Sharada walked towards Silph Co, as he always wanted to get a tour of that building. Out of all the technical developments within the last decade, Silph Co. had the advanced and innovative upgrades that made other companies envious. Simply seeing the massive building towering over him filled him with excitement. 

“Welcome to Silph Co., how may I help you?” The receptionist smiled at him with a genuine expression of happiness that was unusual for someone in his position. 

“Are you guys still doing tours? I’d do anything to see more of this building.” As he was speaking to the receptionist, a man walked behind him, overhearing the conversation. 

“You want a tour? I’d be more than happy to show you around!” 

Sharada turned around to look at the man speaking to him, the receptionist just kept smiling, ignoring the two men before him. The man was wearing a long black trench coat and a black fedora with a green leaf pinned to the band. Immediately, Sharada could feel his face redden as he stared at the man before him, even under a formless trench coat, he felt an intense attraction to the stranger. 

“You said you’d do anything for a tour, and I’ve got a couple hours to kill. Let me show you a good time at Silph Co.” 

“Thank you so much! I would love to see this place and how it runs!” Sharada was beaming at the other man, overjoyed that this man would be so kind to show him around. 

“Well we better get started then! Names Giovanni, and who do I have the pleasure of working with today?” Holding out his hand, Giovanni waited for his companion to introduce himself before starting the tour. 

“Sharada, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Giovanni. I can’t thank you enough for doing this for me!” He wanted to comment on the man sharing a name with the supposed leader of Team Rocket, but it must be brought up often. Anyone named Giovanni must be hating the man responsible for Team Rocket, as he singlehandedly sullied the name for them. 

“Well then Sharada, I’m sure you’ll be a different person by the end of today! Let’s get started with research and development shall we?” 

\------

The two of them ventured around the building, Sharada stopping to stare at everything that caught his eye, it was like a child in a candy store. Everything they passed he wanted to watch for hours, but he knew the man that was taking the time out of his day to lead him around was going to have to return to his duties eventually. Occasionally Sharada noticed that Giovanni had his hand around his neck, applying the slightest amount of pressure and gently directing him out of the way or towards the next area they were headed. 

The hand at the neck ventured lower, to his back, and then it came to rest at his lower back. Sharada enjoyed the attention he was getting, and he certainly was not going to complain from the other man’s advances and if he stepped a little bit closer, Giovanni seemed to be okay with it. 

“Well, that is most of the tour complete! Would you like to join me for a drink in my office? I’d be glad to keep your company for a while longer.” Giovanni asked, moving his hand around Sharada’s waist, leading him towards the elevators. Seeing that his coworkers didn’t notice his presence when they left him behind multiple times, Sharada figured spending time with this charming man would be a great way to spend his afternoon. 

“I would love to. You’ve been most kind showing me around here, I don’t know how to repay you.” Sharada leaned into the crook of the other man’s arm, letting himself relax into the situation he was finding himself in. Even if this just was a one time fling, Sharada could let himself cut loose and indulge in his fantasy of being a kept man. Gently shaking the ideas from his head, he entered the elevator willingly. 

As soon as the doors shut, Giovanni gently placed his hand at the back of Sharada’s neck and pulled him into a chaste kiss. The experience had the professor’s head swimming with heat and embarrassment, as he stammered trying to get a coherent response together. 

“You’re so cute, I like how undone you come with just a kiss.” Giovanni smiled darkly, the wheels spinning in his head for a plan with his incredibly naive companion. When the elevator doors opened, Giovanni led him towards the office at the end of the maze of hallways. He unlocked the door for Sharada, holding it open for the other man to enter before him. 

\------

They were on their third drink, and Sharada finally brought up the fact that he was insanely attracted to Giovanni, as if it wasn’t obvious by that point. He was practically sitting in Giovanni’s lap, and the other man seemed to be encouraging this behavior. Sharada lost his jacket and shoes, and Giovanni removed the fedora and trench coat, relaxing in the plush couch that sat in the corner of his office. 

“I want to show you something, but first I need to you strip.” Giovanni ordered, snapping Sharada out of his dazed mindset. Apparently he wasn’t good at holding his liquor as normally he wasn’t affected this much with only three drinks. But at Giovanni’s sudden demand to strip, Sharada stood up and removed his clothing without complaint. 

“I didn’t believe you would do it. Here, straddle my lap.” 

Moving over to Giovanni, he maneuvered so that his knees were on either side of the man as he ordered, bare ass exposed to whoever should walk into the office. Sharada could feel his face redden at the thought of being fucked in a moderately public place. He let his chest be explored, the office man’s hands working over his exposed chest and abs. 

“Get up. I’m going to show you what I think you would enjoy.” 

With a rough shove, Giovanni pushed Sharada off of him, greedily eyeing the hard cock before him, a clear indication that his plan might work out better than he expected. Sharada enjoyed being manhandled, and he hoped that this would be an indication of what would be happening soon. Following the man’s lead, Sharada watched as he revealed a secret elevator behind the bookshelves that lined the wall behind the desk. When he entered the elevator, before Giovanni, he noticed there was only one button, and it read ‘B3’. 

“What’s down there?” 

“Something that will make you quite happy, and probably change you for the rest of your life. Tell me Sharada, are you a good boy?” Giovanni asked, reaching over to tweak the exposed man’s nipples. “Because if you are, then I might just need to keep you for myself.”

His dick twitched at the thought, was his darkest fantasy coming true, would he really become a kept man for a business tycoon? He buzzed with excitement, and in a moment of sheer happiness, he dropped to his knees before the man, rubbing his face against Giovanni’s clothed crotch. 

“Yes sir! Please keep me sir! I’d do anything to please you!” 

“We will certainly see, won’t we.” With a ding, the elevator stopped, and Sharada stood back up to face whatever awaited for him just outside those doors. And much to his surprise, it was a dark hallway without any distinguishing features. Giovanni took the lead, holding Sharada’s hand as he led them through the pitch black halls without hesitation, it was clear the he knew where he was going. 

Eventually, they stood before a large metal door, and Sharada could feel the precum dripping down his cock. Giovanni having a sex dungeon at work wasn’t what he expected, but he enjoyed the thought of being locked up down here while the world above continued their normal lives. 

“You’re going to go in there first, and I promise you’ll be given exactly what you want. Just trust me on this, you will enjoy it, otherwise you aren’t going to be acting like a good boy right?”

“I want to be a good boy.” Sharada replied automatically, he could still control his actions, but his mind was fuzzy and it was hard to focus on doing anything than what Giovanni wanted. 

“Excellent.” He pushed open the door, and let Sharada walk through willingly. He smirked as he wondered if this man knew what was in store for him. 

Blinking as he needed to get used to the harsh lights after being in the darkness for so long, Sharada looked around and saw himself in the middle of what seemed to be an arena. There were huge flood lights illuminating the stadium and he could see countless of Team Rocket grunts and various males sitting in the seats that surrounded the stage he was on. Looking at the large gate before him, Sharada looked in a lust filled haze at the massive Nidoking before him. 

“Behold!” The voice he was hearing blared from the speakers belonged to Giovanni, and while he wasn’t fully coherent, he put the pieces together and felt like slapping himself. Of course this was the leader of Team Rocket, he’d been too head over heels to notice. “My latest find of crazed cock sluts led me to this fucker! He’s willing to do anything to be seen as a good boy, so I’m going to let my prized Nidoking have his way with him! Place your bets now on how many loads he can take before he gives up!”

And with the last words, the gates were lowered, and the 15’ tall Nidoking pinned him down, and his thick dripping cock tried to enter him multiple times, each time slipping out of alignment and missing it’s mark. Eventually, the tip caught and the entire cock was shoved into Sharada’s unprepared hole. While his body was racked with pain, he could only moan as his hole was being ripped open by the Pokemon. When the crowd got a closeup of Sharada’s stomach, as it expanded with each thrust from the Nidoking, they roared in a boisterous cheer, most of them already jacking off their cocks or placing bets on how long the human would last. 

Claws digging in deeper, Sharada could feel the hot, dripping breath of the Nidoking covering his chest, sending shivers over his body as the liquid rolled down his sides. With a loud roar, and the claws piercing his skin, the Nidoking already came, filling his insides with the poison seed. Sharada moaned like a cheap whore, grabbing one of the claws and sucking on it like it was a cock. 

“Look at that men! He’s such a cockslut that he needs a dick in his mouth so he’s sucking the poison from Nidoking’s claw directly! Not to mention he already took a load of poisoned cum inside him! He’s going to be facing the clock now!” 

The Nidoking didn’t bother pulling out, as he huffed a bit, he slowly started fucking the abused hole, the cock remaining just as hard as when it first entered him. Within a couple minutes, the Pokemon was forcefully fucking his cock deeper into Sharada, splitting his hole even wider. Sharada continued sucking on the claw, wanting it to go deeper, but there wasn’t much more to take within his mouth. 

\------

Everyone in the audience by now were either cheering or wishing they placed their bets differently. Sharada was now onto his 15th load from Nidoking in the span of 4 hours, and his stomach had swelled to that of a beach ball, and he was absolutely blissed out on the poison. Barely anyone remained in the audience by this point, as they had all lost the bet and gotten off on the sight before them. Giovanni knew that he found a keeper in this one, especially with how eagerly he dropped down onto his knees before him .

“For any of those who are still remaining in the audience, after Nidoking cums one last time, please feel free to use this whore for yourself! He’s still begging to be fucked and we wouldn’t want him to be deprived of what he truly desires now would we? Sharada’s been such a good boy for me, I feel like treating him with your cocks tonight.” Speaking over the intercom, the few men remaining rushed to the stage, waiting behind the fences for their turn with the cockslut. 

With one final roar, the Nidoking came inside Sharada for the last time, and walked back behind the mark for the cage, letting the bars rise as he curled up into a ball for a nap. Once the cage was lowered behind the stage, the men were allowed to come have their turn fucking the leaking mess. One of them used the poisonous cum to lube his cock and fuck Sharada’s mouth, the other two were able to fit their cocks into his gaping hole. 

After the dozen men who decided to remain for the entire thing had their fun, they left the stadium and left Giovanni alone with Sharada. Filled with poison from both ends, he wondered how the other man was still able to moan and beg for cocks. 

“Get your ass up.” Giovanni barked, sneering at the man covered in his Nidoking’s cum and who just had complete strangers fuck him. Sharada tried to move, as when he did, cum flooded out of his hole. After a couple minutes of struggling, he was finally able to stand on his own, seed leaking out of his ass and running down his legs. 

“You did a good job. I’m going to keep you and you’ll be Team Rocket’s cum dump. If anyone of my boys want to give you a load, you’ll take them, their Pokemon or complete stranger’s cocks for the rest of your life. You want to be my perfect slut don’t you?”

“Yes sir! I want to be your slut! I just want to be your good boy.” And with those words, Giovanni knew he certainly found a keeper, and he wondered if the man could take a Muk and survive, but that would be a plan for a later date. He needed to take care of his slut and clean him up.


	2. Owned

Being bred by that Nidoking and reduced to nothing more than a cockslut actually felt like he found his true purpose in life. As he followed Giovanni, he spent more time trying to analyze his desires and how to maintain his lifestyle, but it was hard to think clearly while the poison tolled on his mind and body. While it was clear that the poison type Pokemon had toxic cum and sucking on the claw certainly didn’t help, Sharada assumed that this is how it must feel to be high on drugs. It wasn’t painful, and from the fact he had taken so many loads without perishing that it might not be a deadly poison, but a mind altering one. 

“Stop thinking so much. I can hear you from here.” Giovanni had since lost the trenchcoat and fedora, but now that he was just wearing a dress shirt, black pinstripe pants and suspenders, Sharada would gladly submit to this man any day. He radiated power, and dominance without really having to do anything. 

“Yes sir.” He replied, trying to catch up without slipping as the cum still continued to leak out and run down his legs. His stomach had shrunk considerably, but it currently looked as if he had a pot belly as his stomach protruded from his thin frame. Sharada didn’t realize that Giovanni stopped until the last second, so when he reeled back, the professor finally slipped and landed right on his ass.

“Can you get up?” Giovanni asked, turning around and offering a hand to the other man in a very unusual sign of compassion. Nodding his head, Sharada took the offered hand, and eventually got back onto his own feet. “It’s not too much farther now. Keep your eyes on me so you don’t get lost. I’m not going to save you if you run into my grunts without me.” 

The pair continued walking down several hallways that looked identical save for various signs that indicated what the doors led to. While it was hard to read each one in its entirety, Sharada managed to catch a couple that caught his attention, but didn’t ask about them. He wondered what Giovanni had planned for them next, as it seemed that they were walking in an endless loop of hallways. The boss of Team Rocket did not seemed concerned, as he only kept facing forward, never bothering to look down the other hallways unless he was making a turn. 

After what seemed like a half hour of walking, Sharada was relieved when Giovanni finally stopped at the end of a hallway with no door. Confusion written across his face, he looked around for any indication of where to continue next, and when he found none, he just looked back at the man beside him. 

“Just be patient.” An order, yet it sounded different than when the two were in the arena. Sharada wasn’t sure exactly where he stood with Giovanni or what he wanted to be to the other man. This man terrorized his city among countless others, stealing Pokemon and to many people, classified as the mar on the Kanto and Johto regions. Everything he stood for seemed the exact opposite that Sharada believed in, and how could he even face trainers as a gym leader after everything he has done today. The weight of it all was too much to bear, and he found himself becoming numb to escape the thoughts. 

Giovanni clearly saw the other man suffering, and he figured that they waited enough here, and proceeded to open the secret door at the end of the hallway where they stood. While it was fascinating to watch the man struggle with the enormity of the decision before him, Giovanni knew that his good boy would make the best choice and serve Team Rocket well. Every last one of the cockslut’s wildest dreams would be fulfilled; filled with thousands of cocks, used by man and Pokemon alike, and serving the boss of Team Rocket as a personal cum dump. 

When the door finally opened, Sharada thought he had lost his mind with what was before him. A stark white, elegant bathroom was revealed by the door, and he didn’t know what was going on. He expected to see a cage or something else, some way to restrain him and keep him prisoner in here. Staring at Giovanni, the naked man was dumbstruck at the sight before him. 

“We’ve got a lot to talk about, what your duties are, and what this relationship is going to be between us. But all that can come later, I want to clean you up and relax for awhile before we get into that huge discussion.” Giovanni led the filthy man to a large shower stall with multiple shower heads, and gently pushing the other man into the stall, he turned on the water. It was warm and within minutes, Sharada was drenched and loving the feeling of the water running down his body. 

The leader of Team Rocket watched for a minute, his hard had been hard as a rock ever since Sharada stripped willingly before him, but now it was straining against his pants for release. He quickly removed his clothing, joining the other man in the shower. Grabbing a washcloth from one of the metal shelves that held various bathing essentials, Giovanni soaked the fabric, starting to wash the other man’s back in small circles. 

His intention was simply to break the other man, but seeing how willingly he craved the Pokemon’s dick as well as his own made him reconsider the end goal. While Sharada would make a good morale boost for the grunts and their own Pokemon, and this would still be a regular occurence, he wanted to keep the man as his own personal toy. During his time announcing, Giovanni researched the other man and found out everything about him. There were some interesting facets that he should be able to use to expand the impact of Team Rocket in Celadon City, but those events would need to come later. 

Lost in thought, Giovanni continued scrubbing the other man, focusing on his legs and ass specifically. The bright red, abused hole was such a turn on for him, while the cum stopped leaking for the most part, the legs still were sticky with partially dried cum. Using an expensive bottle of body soap, he began thoroughly washing Sharada’s legs. He wanted nothing more to take the man right now, fucking his used hole and dumping his load into the man, but he could tell the other man was exhausted. 

“Stay awake now. If you fall asleep in here, I will leave you.” Sharada snapped to attention at the command, everything felt so nice and warm, and the attention he was receiving from the other man. 

Turning the other man around, he stood face to face with Sharada, and gently touched the pale neck, ideas flooding his mind about what accessory would look good on him. Want had no meaning for him, as everything that he thought of was easily obtained but nothing suited him. While he washed the professor’s chest with a new cloth, he considered his options. 

A leather choker would be a bold statement, but also impersonal. A chain and lock was traditional, yet it didn’t fit the other man quite right. He would think about the actual style later and settled for a chain and lock as he knew that was easily found within this room. After finishing washing the other man, Giovanni quickly rinsed off one last time before shutting off the water. 

He decided to start the bath, leading Sharada over to it and leaving him standing there dripping wet, slightly shivering in the cooler air. Giovanni went to the tall cabinet, opening the door, hiding what he was doing from the other man, and returned with a black box that he didn’t address. Shutting off the water, he eased himself into the large tub full of hot water. 

“Are you going to stand there or are you going to join me?” Spreading his legs slightly, Giovanni made room in the ample sized tub for Sharada to settle down in front of him. 

The taller man gently stepped into the tub, welcoming the warmth that the water provided, and sat down so that he was back to front with Giovanni. He tensed when Giovanni grabbed his shoulders and forced him to relax against his chest. 

“How’s your head? You feeling okay?” 

“I’m fine sir. Just tired and sore.” Sharada muttered, not sure where any of this was going or what Giovanni had planned. 

“Understandable. I want you to listen to me Sharada and say yes or no when I ask you questions, can you do that for me?” When he responded with a nod against his chest, he grabbed Sharada’s throat and squeezed, “I said ‘yes or no’, what do you say?” 

“Yes sir.” And the hands at Sharada’s throat were removed, sinking back into the water, rubbing up and down the other man’s chest. 

“I will own you completely and you will be used by myself and Team Rocket, do you want that?” 

A moment of hesitation, Sharada’s immediate response should have been ‘No fucking way’ but the desperate need to be wanted crawled at his mind, and he knew his answer. 

“Yes.”

“You will be the Celadon Gym leader, and once Erika is removed from her position, I will use your position to seize control over this city.” Sharada just sat there and listened, his heart racing at the thought of being a pawn of Giovanni. “I know you’re a competent battler and with Erika getting ready to pass the role of Gym Leader down, you will be her successor and with that entry into the last beacon of hope for trainers, I will be one step closer to my goals.” 

Sharada hesitantly moved his hand, he wanted to reach out and hold Giovanni’s hand, despite not even knowing what their relationship was other than what was just said. The other man caught the motion and decided to indulge in the unspoken request. He wanted to laugh when Sharada acted surprised by the action. 

“I want you to be my personal cockslut, but it’s more than that. I want to you to belong to me entirely, and this is never going to last if it’s entirely one sided. So, while I will dictate you what you do and whose cocks you take, I want you to be able to ask for things as well. I want you to be taken care of. So ask.”

Sharada was taken aback by the sincere admission from Giovanni, as he never expected to be faced with this situation even in his wildest dreams. He remained silent, thinking long and hard about what he wanted from all this. 

“I want you.” He said bluntly, pausing as there was more he needed to say, “I want you and I want to be your perfect cockslut, but I also want to be your only one. I’ll do whatever you need me to do with the Celadon Gym, and I’d take your grunt and their Pokemon all day. Can I sleep with you? Suck you off under your desk while you work?”

Giovanni laughed heartily, this man readily agreed to everything and only asked for things that were going to happen anyway. Surely, he would be content spending his time and having his cock sucked by this man, seeing how eagerly sucked on the Nidoking’s claws.Once he was through laughing the older man wrapped his arms around Sharada, biting down hard on the exposed neck, leaving a mark on it. 

“I have something for you,” the man leaned out of the tub, grabbing the box that he brought over and opened it. The sounds of metal chains filled the room, and Giovanni resumed his position back in the cooler water, and held out a lengthy, thick chain in front of Sharada. “Do you want to be collared?” As soon as he finished the sentence, Sharada turned around suddenly, kissing Giovanni deeply and wrapped his arms around the other man, embracing him. 

Part of him wanted to scold Sharada, but he figured the other man performed well and deserved a reward. Indulging him in this sudden outburst of emotion, Giovanni subtly worked the chain around Sharada’s neck and secured it in place with a small gold padlock. Returning the kiss, the older man let his cockslut enjoy his reward thoroughly. After a while, Sharada released Giovanni, his hands moving up to rub the chain and padlock around his neck. 

As the water drained from the tub, Giovanni grabbed a couple of thick, fluffy black towels, and handed one to Sharada. Once the two of them were dried, Giovanni walked over to the cabinet that he obtained the collar from and grabbed a pair of boxers for himself and a black and green jockstrap for Sharada. 

“We can go over more later, but your ass is always going to be available for whoever wants to use it. You are permitted to wear a shirt, but other than that, you are only allowed to wear jockstraps while in these premises or the base in Celadon.” Giovanni put on the boxers, returning to the cabinet he grabbed a couple dozen jockstraps of various colors and styles, placing them into a cloth bag. “Eventually we will discuss the brand you’ll sport, and you will be moving out of that apartment and into the base when we return to Celadon.” Sharada agreed with a ‘yes sir’ every now and then whenever he felt like it was appropriate. 

“Come on now. We’re going to bed and tomorrow I’ll introduce you to the grunts officially.” Sharada nodded, yawning at the mention of sleep. 

He followed Giovanni up the stairway that led from the bathroom up to a penthouse suite with everything he could ever need. Walking around with a jockstrap and chain around his neck felt strange, but he kept his eyes focused on Giovanni, his eyes taking in every inch of the other man’s backside. 

When they entered the bedroom, Sharada waited for Giovanni to enter the bed first, waiting to know where he was going to be staying. Holding open the blankets for the other man to crawl in, Giovanni let Sharada snuggle against his chest and smiled when he fell asleep immediately. 

“You are going to serve Team Rocket and myself well, I know how much you’re going to crave cock and cum when I’m through with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussions of ownership and an overly enthusiastic Sharada


	3. Daily Assignment

After Sharada slept, he woke up with an urgent need to relieve himself, so he quickly left the bed and rushed down the stairs to the bathroom. Reaching the toilet just in time, the man gently rubbed his metal collar as he did his business. The events of yesterday replayed in his mind, causing him to wonder if he made the right decisions. He genuinely felt at ease with agreeing to serve Team Rocket and be Giovanni’s personal slut. The only concerns he had were managing his time, as he would need to lead a gym, teach the mathematics classes he had, and now serve Team Rocket. 

Considering the rather slow influx of trainers to the Celadon Gym, Sharada wondered how it would be useful to Giovanni. As a leader, Erika openly opposed the presence of Team Rocket within the city, but Sharada knew that once he took over, Giovanni would instruct him to replace the members of the gym with Team Rocket grunts in disguise. On one hand, Sharada wanted to please Giovanni and make him happy, and on the other, he felt conflicted about the future of the gym. 

Sharada shifted on the toilet, deciding that he would get nowhere thinking about it by himself, he finished and went to wash his hands. Once he dried his hands, Sharada walked back up the stairs and noticed that Giovanni woke up sometime after he left. The boss of Team Rocket sat at a desk, scribbling at various papers and placing them into different piles. Taking a moment to watch, Sharada moved to sit next to Giovanni on the floor, wishing he could stop thinking so much. 

“G’Morning slut.” With a gravely drawl, Giovanni reached over and mussed up Sharada’s hair. As he returned to notating the pages, it was obvious that his recent acquisition spent too much time thinking again. Despite all the paperwork that still needed to be done, the boss decided to take a break and answer the questions that the other man had. 

Sharada didn’t notice that the man at the desk stood up, feeling lost in his own thoughts seemed to be happening with a higher frequency ever since yesterday. When he heard Giovanni call for him, it drowned in the sound of his own voice, echoing with many questions about his situation. 

“Sharada!” Giovanni could hear the annoyed tone in his voice as he called for the other man for the third time. It must have gotten to a bad point if his slut didn’t hear his name after being called. Punishments would come later, depending on his performance this week, but the Team Rocket boss made a firm decision to quell the other man’s incessant thoughts from getting in the way. 

“Yes sir! I’m sorry sir!” Snapping out of his own train of thoughts, he noticed that Giovanni was standing at the stairway that led into the bathroom. Standing up, Sharada briskly walked over to the other man, following him down stairs into the room he was just in. He was happily surprised and immediately knew what the two of them would be doing this morning when Giovanni started the bath water. 

\-------- 

Despite the maze of hallways, he slowly learned the routes after a couple days of being left down a random hallway as part of his training. While Giovanni intended it to be a punishment that whenever he went down a wrong hallway that a grunt would challenge him to a battle. Once he realized the soon-to-be grass leader decimated whoever he challenged, Giovanni introduced a cavivat to the training. Whenever Sharada won against a grunt, both the Pokemon and the grunt would get to use him at the end of the day, and if the grunt won, which never happened, Sharada would have to sleep in the basement, naked and alone. 

Balancing his time took a huge adjustment period, but thankfully Giovanni was often too busy managing the entire team to issue too many commands other than the vague ‘take care of the base’. Sharada soon realized that despite the lack of instructions, there were expectations of him to maintain. After he moved into the base per Giovanni’s instructions, Sharada learned that his responsibility to clean the room and make the bed after his owner left. When the first night came and the bed was not made and the room left in the state from the previous day, Giovanni whipped Sharada across the back, ordering him to remain in the position all night. 

When Giovanni woke up the next morning to find Sharada just as he left him the previous night, he explained what he expected now that the slut was sharing his room. After that night, Sharada made sure to clean the room before he left the base. 

\---------

Nothing really changed at work, thankfully nobody seemed to mention his disappearance during the trip to Saffron City, nor did they notice the metal chain he wore around his neck. His class schedule was reduced per instructions from Giovanni to only 3 days a week, so that the other 2 days during the week would be available for running the gym. He did notice that a couple of grunts were somehow enrolled in his classes, and never took notes during his lectures. Sharada knew that it was Giovanni keeping tabs on him, and he didn’t mind it. It actually felt nice knowing that he cared enough to send his grunts to his upper division abstract algebra classes. 

While his work remained the same despite his new position as Team Rocket’s cum bucket, his leadership of Celadon Gym went over with a huge commotion. Erika announced her sudden retirement, offering him the leader position. While nobody was surprised that Sharada received the title of Gym Leader, they were stunned when Erika informed them they would no longer be a part of the Celadon Gym. Nobody even thought to ask Sharada what happened, as they all swarmed Erika demanding answers. 

“You’ve been with me for so many years. It’s time for a new generation.” Was the only answer they received from the distracted woman. 

Sharada knew Giovanni must’ve had some influence on Erika’s decision about the trainers, as later that afternoon a handful of Team Rocket grunts appeared dressed in horrible ‘casual’ clothing. He would need to talk to Giovanni about the outfits these grunts were wearing, as they stood out from the crowds like a sore thumb. 

The Team Rocket boss explained his plans after introducing Sharada to the rest of his grunts during their meeting. The man was only wearing a black and green jockstrap, standing next to Giovanni, and he could feel their eyes on him, knowing their lewd desires only caused him to sport an erection during his boss’ speech. 

\------------

His weekly routine soon fell into a steady pattern, after he got off work, Sharada would serve the grunts and their Pokemon in the same room he took the Nidoking. During his days at the Celadon Gym, he would easily stop whatever trainer stopped by to challenge him, and his Pokemon were eager to best their competition. Once the trainer left the gym, a couple of grunts would surround them and steal their Pokemon. However, they only took 1-2 Pokemon, based on whichever ones Sharada deemed worthy. 

After a month of helping Giovanni steal Pokemon through the Celadon Gym, Sharada became desensitized to the guilt he felt over marking which ones to take. Giovanni always rewarded his slut whenever he filled their rosters with the best Pokemon they could obtain by letting the Nidoking fuck Sharada senseless. It was easily becoming a weekly occurrence for them, Giovanni loving how much of a cum slut Sharada became as the other man was broken by the Nidoking. The Nidoking easily filled the human with a couple loads, but could get at least 10 loads inside him before it started spilling out with each thrust. Sharada loved sucking on the Pokemon’s claws, the poison sending the human into a lust filled daze. 

Even though Sharada said he could manage on his own now, Giovanni always took the time to clean his slut with a shower and a relaxing bath whenever he took his prized Nidoking. They established rules and boundaries to what Sharada would do, and the few things that were off the table, Giovanni had no qualms respecting.

\-----------

During the weekends Sharada eagerly waited for his boss to wake, as once he settled at the desk, the other man could begin sucking the thick cock under the desk. It took a while to figure out how to get comfortable under the desk, as he was quite tall. Once he found the position that made him comfortable, Sharada wanted to stay there suckinc on Giovanni’s cock for hours. 

The boss of Team Rocket never came down his throat while he was under the desk, which was not a disappointment to Sharada, as when the paperwork was completed, the boss would fuck Sharada on the desk. 

“Tasting my cum is a treat, and one that shall only be given when you earn it.” In the 5 months that Sharada has been living with Giovanni, he only tasted the other man’s cum 3 times. The first time was when Sharada was being branded, a tattoo on his left arm that bore the Viridian City Gym badge on it, and Giovanni face fucked Sharada while the tattoo artist worked. It took a month before the second time rolled around, and during one of Sharada’s reward sessions with the boss’ Nidoking, said boss made the cum drenched man suck him off before he could leave to the bathroom. Finally, the most recent time happened to be during one of the few times Giovanni visited the Celadon Gym. It was an impromptu gang bang, and Giovanni took Sharada’s mouth during the entire time, letting the other grunts and their Pokemon fuck the leader repeatedly. 

\---------

Giovanni showered his slut with gifts whenever he felt it was suitable, usually with the latest tech from Silph Co. or items from the department store. Once in a while, the boss would get the urge to parade his property around the city, which was one of the few times that Sharada was allowed to wear pants. Despite living in the city for years, the man never knew they had a stage theater, as Giovanni would whisk him away to see various plays, and operas. 

Often they ventured into the department store, mainly to set up the deliveries and manage the payments for the various items they ordered for the team. Every time Sharada set foot in the department store, he made it a point to visit the gardening section, pointing out which plants would not grow in this area, despite the store selling them. He always walked away with a new house plant, which threatened to overtake the bedroom and bathroom. 

Occasionally, Giovanni would lead his slut over to the jewelry section, paying close attention to what he said looked good or was beautiful. He would return later without Sharada to ponder over which to choose. A ring would be too traditional, whereas a necklace felt impersonal and would conflict with the collar. It took several months before he was confident in his decision on which item to get. 

\----------

“Sharada!” Giovanni barked from his desk, causing the man to momentarily stop sucking on his cock. 

“Yes sir!” 

“The Gym will be closed this Friday. Be sure to make an announcement and post a sign tomorrow.” 

“Of course sir!” And with the last word, he returned to the hard, dripping cock before him and starting sucking. 

\--------

That following Friday, Giovanni took Sharada out for a day in Saffron City, spending more money than was reasonable on a designer suit for the man, an overly expensive haircut to trim everything up, and the last stop in their afternoon was the same tattoo parlour where he first tasted Giovanni’s cum. 

“After this, we will be going to dine at the Le Grandeur de Marquis.” Sharada still looked puzzled as to why they returned to the tattoo shop, as he didn’t think the brand needed to be touched up already. “You have been the best cock slut I could’ve ever asked for, and I want you to be by my side forever. So I am going to be getting a tattoo that will only be for your eyes, as it will be right above my cock for you. And you will be getting my name written across your chest, embellished with the features of my Nidoking.” 

Giovanni settled on a tattoo, as while jewelry would be expected, it did not feel as intimate as getting the tattoo would be. He knew Sharada would be over the moon to be proudly displaying the Giovanni name, but the look on the other man’s face when he showed the Rainbow Badge that would be above his own cock was what he was waiting for. 

\--------

Sharada bawled and embraced Giovanni in a tight, painful hug as his chest was still raw from the tattoo, he didn’t care though. It would never be a traditional relationship, but Sharada loved spending his time in service to Team Rocket, and every minute he spent with Giovanni was one he cherished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all folks. I hope you all enjoyed this. I can't help but do sappy endings.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, watch me write all the self indulgent fics I can


End file.
